One Piece 2nd Generation: The Champion and The Rose Part 3
Roku walked alone in the forest, his hands deep in his pockets and his face hidden behind his hair. "Why did he choose me? Nichola is a way better fighter than me. So why? Does he just want me to get hurt? No.. That's not like Nichola.." Roku stopped walking and exhaled. He looked up to the sky and watched the clouds stroll across the sky. "That girl was really cute." He smiled and blushed. "Maybe I should go back..." He held his face and slapped himself. "No! I don't wanna seem needy." He clenched his fists and smiled. "I've made up my mind! But first... Where am I?" - The Next Day - Nichola and Rosa stood in an empty street. Rosa glanced upwards at the nervous Nichola. Swear beaded down his face and his breathing was highly erratic. He swallowed loudly and patted her on the back. "No need to be nervous." "You're the one who's nervous. Now don't touch me. You're sweating buckets. Literally." Rosa looked back to Nichola who was drenched in his own sweat. "Maybe you should sit down and catch your breath." "You really should." Dominick laughed from above. "It's kinda gross to see you sweating all over the place." He laughed and spat out a small flame that burned into a large circle, encasing both Rosa and Nichola. "So this little girl is your champion? I'm so disappointed." Nichola sat down and exhaled, his breathing growing even more erratic. Rosa laughed and vines shot out the ground wrapping up Nichola. Her laughing subsided and turned into a nervous smile as she looked back at the bounded man. She quickly turned towards Dominick with a confident smile. "Exactly as planned!" She declared. "LIAR!!" Nichola called from his bindings. Dominick stared intently at both Nichola and Rosa, completely confused. "You've got to be kidding. First you bring a child. I find out she's a devil fruit user. And then she can't even control her powers?! Tsk tsk tsk. Im beyond disappointed. We're trekking into the land of infuriated." He dispersed in a blaze and reemerged in the circle, staring down the young girl. "Well I'm not one to turn down a bet, nor a challenge. Are you ready you tramp?" Rosa stepped back nervously, plants tried to grow but quickly died in a fiery blaze. Her mind started to race. "What did I get myself in to?" Dominick squatted down to her height and smiled kindly. "Hell." He said happily as he grabbed her by her head and launched her through a nearby wall. "And I'm the welcoming committee. Merararararara!" He laughed and glided across the ground with flames propelling him forward. Rosa peeled herself out the wreckage and was instantly knocked further back again. Over and over she was thrown, punched, kicked, and blasted with fire. She twitched in pain and looked over at Dominick for mercy. "P-please.." She stammered, barely able to talk. Dominick smiled creepily. He lifted a single finger and it was set ablaze. Slowly he pushed the fiery finger down on her arms and legs, listening to her screams with glee. "I was expecting more out of you. I guess that's what I get for being impatient." A rock whizzed through the air and pelted Dominick. Dominick looked shocked and turned in the direction the Rock was thrown to see an angry little boy. Dominick grew agitated, multiple veins bulged out his head. "Do you have a death wish?!" He shouted. The boy exhaled. "No. But you do." He brushed his hair out his face. Intense hatred burned from him. Dominick laughed. "Kids these days. So quick to throw their lives away." He stomped down on Rosa and looked over to the boy. "Who are you? Are you here to save this girl? If so let me tell you something. It'll never work out. No matter what." "I don't care. No matter what I'll beat you!!" He cried. He placed his fist over his heart. "I am Roku! Son on Don Rohan and I'm going to be the 2nd Pirate King!" He declared as he pointed at Dominick. "I am also, your executioner." Roku growled and lunged forward in a flash he was before Dominick and shot his fists into him over and over. He stepped back and jumped forward again to kick Dominick into the ground. Dominick sat up and held his gut. Blood slithered out of his head. "How? I'm the Mera Mera no Mi user! He shouldn't be able to touch me!!" He roared and a wall of flames shot up from around him. "Don Rohan right? The former shipwright of The Roger Pirates. Hmm." Dominick stood up and coughed up more blood. "Your lineage means nothing to me." "I know it doesn't. It just sounds cool to say when I introduce myself." Roku said calmly. "But that's besides the point!" Roku dashed forward in a flash and stood over Dominick. "I'll try not to make this hurt.... Much." Rosa rose her hand up to the sky. "Kick his ass!! No mercy!!" Roku looked back to Dominick. "You heard the lady!" He smiled and pounded Dominick into the ground, leaving a fist imprint in his face. Roku pulled Dominick out the ground and dragged him by his hair. "Nico!! I did it!" Nichola crawled along the ground like a worm. "I knew you could do it! Unlike that.... Replacement." "I CAN HEAR YOU!!" Rosa shouted. "I'm sorry I'm not the one you wanted!!" Rosa sat up, wincing in pain. "Well you did a good job idiot King." "Pirate King." Roku corrected. "I had it right the first time." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Champion and The Rose Mini Arc